Believe Me Son, You're In Trouble Now
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Lily has gotten herself a boyfriend but Sherlock doesn't know... Until now. Sherlock, John and Lestrade are discussing things about a solved case when her guy drops by for a quick visit and kiss... Only to be spotted by the consultant detective. Who's the new boyfriend? D.I Daniel Dimmock.


Lily stood outside of her Uncle Greg's office, waiting for her parents to be done so they could do home for the night after solving the week long case. To them, it meant running on hardly any sleep while attempting to work it but she wouldn't have it any other way. It was her papa's way of doing things so it was obviously the best way. If not, why don't the police manage to solve all of the cases without his help? Or her dad's help? Even though he was really the person who stopped her paper from insulting a million different people and getting slapped around the face by each of them. Why couldn't they not do it without her, a 19 year old girl?

While she waited there, deep in thought, someone crept up behind her carefully after spotting her from across the hallway. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back so his chest pressed firmly against her back. Gasping a little in shock, she tried to turn around but he wouldn't allow her to, resting his head on her shoulder so he could whisper into her ear while his fingers gently caressed the little bit of stomach her shirt didn't fully cover.

"Hey baby…" he purred, nuzzling her neck with his nose, causing her to giggle softly at the feeling which made him smile a little wider.

"Hey to you too… You did good today Dimmock." She told him, turning his arms to place them around his neck, holding him a little tighter for a few seconds.

"A fine compliment indeed Ms Holmes."

"Really? It must've slipped out by accident. Now, I suggest we let go of each other; If my papa or dad sees, one of them will seriously hurt you." She explained lightly, trying to pull away but he yanked her back then quickly turned so her back was against the office was, right beside the large window though, luckily for him, the blinds had been pulled to allow them all a little bit of privacy.

"I'm don't think they'll care. You're dating a police officer babe, how much better could you get?"

"Well, my uncle has been trying to set me up with David… he works in the government."

"Not David Cameron, right?" he asked carefully. Part of him told him that it wasn't but when Mycroft, or Sherlock for that matter, was involved, the possibilities were endless as they say. However, he knew he was fine when she began laughing, only stopping for a few seconds to lean forward and press a quick kiss on his lips.

"No Daniel. Not the prime minister but that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"How wouldn't it?"

"Because my papa doesn't know who the hell he is. If I did date him, they'd be no possibility of discover and besides, he has a few guards that will protect him from papa on a rampage." She told him though her tone was extremely serious so, as usual, he didn't know what she was actually feeling on that subject but that was easily fixed.

Leaning forward, he smashed their mouths together, smiling when she gasped against his mouth before releasing the smallest noises. His hands traveled from her waist, going further south to rest in the back pockets of her jeans, pulling their bottom halves together tighter so she knew exactly what she did to him. In return, her hands slipped down the back of his shirt, caressing the muscles of his shoulders with her fingers, causing him to groan into her mouth. Oh yeah, if there was something to tip the scales in her favor, she would.

The bad thing about them being engaged in such a passionate embrace… in the middle of the police station… was that the background noise covered up the sound of the door opening which meant that Sherlock, John and Greg got a large eyeful of them.

Greg was beaming, happy that his teenage niece had finally managed to get a boyfriend who wasn't a complete waste of time, didn't say a word. John couldn't help but smile a little bit, knowing that she seeing somebody but not who it was. Sherlock, furious beyond the point of reason, couldn't believe that she managed to hide it from him. His eyes were narrowed on Dimmock's traveling hands that were groping his daughter, his little angel, as though she was some cheap whore.

Losing his vision to the thick red fog which swirled in front of his eyes, he hadn't realized that he'd dragged the younger man from her, throwing him away in order to stand in front of his daughter. Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to restrain him in some way but it just wasn't working. Turning to the right, she shot a pleading look to the other two adults who stood in shock, unbelieving that the consultant detective had done such a thing as physically remove the detective inspector.

"Sherlock, calm down love. You're acting as though he has committed some kind of crime." John tried to joke but the look he received from his husband made him scared for the other man's welfare.

It was no secret that Sherlock was a _little _protective of his daughter, despite the fact that little to him meant keeping her in a blissfully ignorant bubble for most of her life. He practically doted on his daughter, giving her almost anything she needed or wanted. The only thing he wouldn't allow her to have was a boyfriend because, apparently, he didn't want someone to put their slimy hands all over her.

"He is!... Sexual assault... C-Cannibalism! He was trying to eat your daughter's face off, right in front of you and you don't care! And you Lestrade, do you not care about the law? I want him arrested for the criminal offenses committed!"

"No offense sir but, do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Daniel said, chuckling quietly but the glare that was thrown at him by his girlfriend, her uncle and her fathers, he knew that he had done something wrong. A moment later, Sherlock's face was an inch or so away from his, the full fury in his eyes visible.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word. If you do, I will personally see to it that Scotland Yard will not be able to find your body. Am I understood?" He hissed. When the young man nodded, he took hold of his partner's and daughter's hands before storming out of the building.

When Lestrade knew that they were out of ear shot, he shook his head with a small chuckle of his own.

"Believe me son, you're in trouble now."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. If ya did, please read:**_

_**All That's Sure To Come  
**_

_**Look What You Did  
**_

_**Nurse Shirely, Doctor Watson And Patient Lily  
**_

_**Peaceful Days, Blog Entries And Surprise Visitors  
**_

_**Thank you !  
**_


End file.
